


Complaints

by Pleasant_Illusion



Category: Call Me Emperor
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Illusion/pseuds/Pleasant_Illusion
Summary: Ji Kang just loves to sing.
Relationships: Ji Kang/ Emperor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Complaints

"Enough. Your song is scaring off the birds!"

Ji Kang could still remember the time that he met the Emperor, he was just taking a break, singing his heart out on the Bamboo forest. The Emperor took notice of his voice one time, not in a much positive way at first but, the Emperor soon became his fan, and he was glad for it. 

He knew that his voice wasn't that good, but he likes singing, and if it makes him happy, who are they to stop him? A song expresses how a person's feel, and he would gladly sing to express himself specially if it was for the person he loves.

Not everyone understands this of course, especially the other consorts. His voice seemed to do some kind of magic. Even a quiet person like Hikaru and a delicate girl like Zhao Feiyan came knocking on his door just to silence him.

"You should discontinue singing any further, my ears might suffer a long term damage if you continue making noise." Hikaru complained harshly. 

"Don't misunderstand but, your 'song' is not exactly a pleasant thing to dance to. It ruins a beautiful music, and a beautiful mood." Zhao Feiyan said.

Ji Kang couldn't really believe that he've managed to annoy 5 consorts this week. Maybe, he should propose to the Emperor that they bring him to sing during battles? Who knows, it might distract the enemies and cause them to lose. Or, maybe not? He might piss them off and end-up dying in the middle of singing. Not that it's a bad thing though.

"Hey! My voice isn't that bad. The Emperor likes hearing it, both of you just couldn't appreciate what music truly is. "

"I believe that Li Chunfeng and Xian Rui have already talked to you regarding this. It's not that we couldn't appreciate music, it's just that your voice isn't even worthy to be called music." Hikaru sighed, "You're killing my inspiration to paint, and it's a big problem." he glared at him. 

Actually, Li Chunfeng bribed him 5 golds just for him not to sing, it was actually quite funny really, seeing the man almost pleading just for him to take the gold and stop. They've forgotten to count Youshitsune too. He knocked on Ji Kang's palace last night, and so far, Ji Kang thought that the man was really kind, he've managed to express his opinion frankly without sounding rude compared to the others. 

"Woah, calm down Mr. I-only-like-to-paint. You could have just asked nicely. It's not like I could keep singing for hours, my throat hurts too." Ji Kang said.

"The others have been trying to ask you the same thing..." Zhao Feiyan mumbled quietly.

"If I heard you singing again today, I'll make you drink paint."

Is that a threat? Ji Kang wasn't expecting Hikaru to be this annoyed. Zhao Feiyan somehow looks shy, but he could understand why. 

"Fine. I'll stop for now, seriously. Just chill, okay?" Both of you are exaggerating too much." he laughed.

The two left after that, returning to their own palace. Ji Kang would like to hang out with the other consorts too, but they just find him annoying which is, well, not really surprising but still sad nevertheless. Still, he's working on it. Batu have been really supportive, even believing that he could improve. He wasn't really on the bad terms with the others too, as long as he doesn't sing. 

If there's someone who doesn't mind his personality and his voice, it's the Emperor, and Ji Kang is more than happy as long as he could please the most important person in his life.


End file.
